Dernière journée
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Yaoi. Une mission, POV Heero et Duo. Pour le reste, lisez le titre. 121.


**DERNIERE JOURNEE**

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, deathfic, POV 1 et 2 alternés, songfic, one-shot.

Couples : 1+2 et 2+1, mention de 4+3 et 5+13.

Disclamer : Les persos et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_Quand l'aube se prend pour Matisse,_

_Quand les papillons se déplissent_

_Comme la fleur du grenadier ;_

Il s'était levé à l'aube, comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient en planque ici. Il savait que personne ne l'avait vu, même Mr-Heero-je-suis-un-soldat-parfait-Yui. Il savait aussi que comme tous les matins, il serait de retour à temps pour recevoir son seau d'eau matinal. A cette pensée, il eut un sourire. S'ils savaient, pensa-t-il, s'il savait …

_Quand le premier soleil fragile_

_Frappe aux volets clos de la ville,_

_Un à un pour les réveiller ;_

Ca y est, Quatre avait frappé à la porte. Petit angelot qui lui laissai toujours une chance de rester sec, une chance qu'il laissait toujours passer ; comment aurait-il pu se passer de cet instant où il voyait ces yeux bleus lui adresser un regard, un des rares auquel il avait droit de leur part…

_Quand le premier cheval qui trotte_

_A de la fumée sous les bottes,_

_De la terre sous les souliers ;_

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pareil ; aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas droit à mon traditionnel : « Baka » quand je me lève en sursaut,trempé, non, aujourd'hui le texte, bien que toujours aussi court, a changé : c'est l'autre face du disque, « Mission », que j'entends.

_J'ouvre les yeux et je te vois,_

_J'ouvre les yeux et je te crois,_

_J'ouvre les yeux et c'est pour toi :_

_Je veux vivre, mon amour._

N'ai-je donc pas le droit de vivre ? Une fois encore je fais semblant de ne pas écouter, une fois encore j'énerve Wufei, une fois encore je profite de ta présence… Et je me rappelle comme le pré était beau au lever du soleil…

_Quand midi se prend pour Cézanne,_

_Qu'il met du vent dans les platanes_

_Et du bleu dans les cerisiers ;_

Il fait chaud. Même moi, que Duo appelle le soldat parfait, je le sens. Mais moi, je me tais ! J'observe le paysage et en moi-même, je rêve. Pourquoi chaque matin, ai-je l'impression que le réveil de Duo est trop bruyant, trop brusque pour être réel ? Allons, je dois me faire des idées. Duo a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, même si parfois j'ai l'impression du contraire.

_Quand tous les troupeaux s'effarouchent,_

_Quand la chaleur les prend les couche_

_A l'ombre maigre d'un figuier ;_

Nous approchons de la base, je la vois au loin. Personne n'a vu mon sourire à la mention de l'américain. Tant mieux. La guerre n'est pas fini, je ne suis pour l'instant qu'une arme. Sans émotions ni sentiments. Je retiens un autre sourire à cette pensée. Même J ne croit pas à cette image. Mes compagnons sont-ils dupes ? J'en doute.

_Quand toutes les rues sont désertes,_

_Que nulle n'offre une place verte,_

_Un refuge, une ombre, un sentier ;_

On arrive et on attends la nuit pour rentrer. Trowa est parti en infiltration. Nous l'attendons dans le silence et Quatre en se rongeant les ongles. Duo s'est tu, nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer et je sais que pour rien au monde il ne mettrait en danger une mission.

Il fait si chaud : d'un regard nous nous décidons et nous mettons en quête d'ombre.

_J'ouvre les yeux et je te vois,_

_J'ouvre les yeux et je te crois,_

_J'ouvre les yeux et c'est pour toi :_

_Je veux vivre, mon amour._

N'ai-je pas le droit de vivre ? De profiter de mes amis ? Je reste dans mon silence et cache mes pensées aux autres. Ces chaînes de montagnes sont si belles… J'ai l'impression de me battre pour elles aussi. Duo est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme s'il connaissait mes pensées. Petit démon qui sacrifie son réconfort pour le notre, cachant son désarroi derrière son masque pour nous aider à évacuer le notre, petit démon… Petit ange que j'aime…

_Quand le soir bleuit ses falaises_

_Comme une estampe japonaise,_

_Comme un Renoir, comme un Malet ;_

Nous sommes dans la base. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Heero a enlevé son masque tout à l'heure, et j'en suis heureux… Est-ce le coucher de soleil qui donne cette impression ? Je vois tout comme si c'était la dernière fois…

_Quand le soleil vibre chavire_

_Dans l'océan et qu'il s'étire_

_Comme un éventail déplié ;_

Tout se passe comme prévu. Par les trop rares fenêtres, j'aperçois la mer, avec son train d'or. La journée tire à sa fin. J'ai déjà posé la plupart des explosifs. Je dois rejoindre Heero maintenant. Pourvu que tout se soit bien passé pour lui. Je ne lui survivrais pas s'il meurt.

_Lorsque tout se métamorphose_

_Et que seul le parfum des roses_

_Continue de s'exaspérer ;_

Je t'ai retrouvé en vie, mais je n'ai pas vu le soldat d'Oz arriver. Il a payé ce qu'il t'a fait. Je te tiens maintenant dans mes bras et tu me souris. Mon micro grésille. C'est Quatre.

« Duo ? Treize est mort, et Wufei s'est suicidé sur son corps. Il a gagné leur dernier duel.

-Très bien. La guerre est finie alors. Pars avec Trowa, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, pour ne jamais vivre ce que je vis en ce moment. Ne nous attends pas. Heero ne reverra pas la lumière du jour, et moi non plus par conséquent. Adieu Quatre. »

_J'ouvre les yeux et je te vois,_

_J'ouvre les yeux, je tends les bras,_

_J'ouvre les yeux et c'est pour toi :_

_Je veux vivre, mon amour._

Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit de vivre ? Je te regarde. Tu vis encore, mais tu a l'air inconscient. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, tendrement, et tu ouvres les yeux après que je les ai lâchées.

« Duo …

-Qu'y a-t-il ? (je devrais l'empêcher de parler, pour ne pas le fatiguer, mais ce sont ces derniers mots…)

-Je dois te dire…Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Heero…Moi aussi. »

Et je l'embrasse à nouveau, comme pour prouver mes dires. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, il ne respire plus, mais un doux sourire éclaire son visage. Alors je prends son arme et pose le canon sur ma tempe. Attends-moi, j'arrive.

_Mon amour…_

**FIN**


End file.
